High School DxD : Rise of Black Dragon Emperor
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Tatsuya seorang keturunan Lucifer dan manusia, tetapi orang tuanya di bunuh oleh Rizevim dan sekarang dia akan bangkit menjadi satu-satunya pengguna Sacred Gear Rising Absorption dengan julukan Black Dragon Emperor. OcXHarem IsseiXHarem
1. OC Bio

**Yosh, fanfic Higschool DxD pertama. Mohon maaf bila masih kurang bagus ceritanya.**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

**AN: Sekarang baru Bionya saja**

* * *

**Name : **Tatsuya Nakamura

**Age : **17

**Race : **Human/Devil/Dragon

**Gender : **Male

**Eye Color : ** Blue

**Hair Style : **Black (Minato Arisatou Style from persona 3)

**Height : **175 cm

**Personality :** Stoic, Carefree, Kind

**Weapon : **Dual Dagger

**Sacred Gear : Rising Absorption : **Sebuah Sacred Gear dragon-type berbentuk seperti gauntlet yang memiliki cakar naga berwarna hitam dan mempunyai jewel merah yang memiliki 2 kekuatan yang pertama Absorb dapat menyerap setengah energy baik dari lawan maupun dari luar bahkan dapat menyerap energi alam selama 10 detik juga dapat menggunakan kekuatan yang diserapnya dan yang kedua Rising dapat meningkatkan kekuatan pengguna melalui Absorb dan dapat mengubahnya menjadi POWER, MAGIC, dan SPEED. Rising Absorption di diami Negatsu Dragon Leonidas.

**Balance Breaker : Scale Mail : **Memiliki armor seperti Boosted Gear hanya warna hitam dengan jewel merah, tapi helmnya seperti Divine Dividing dan memiliki sayap naga.

**Bio : **Tatsuya Nakamura merupakan anak seorang Lucifer dan seorang manusia yang membuatnya menjadi setengah iblis seperti Vali. Dia mempunyai dendam dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer karena telah membunuh keluarganya, hampir sama dengan Vali yang tidak menyukai Rizevim. Sama seperti Vali, Tatsuya dilatih oleh gubenur malaikat jatuh Azazel. Tatsuya tidak menyukai fraksi Maou lama walaupun dia salah satu keturunan Lucifer. Dia mempunyai tujuan untuk membuat perdamaian.

**Harem (In Progress) :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweise (Main), Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis

**Issei : **Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko, Asia


	2. Chapter 1

Yo Minna Update dulu maaf kalau lama soalnya udah mulai perkuliahan jadi agak sibuk dan mohon maaf bila masih ada kekurangan.

Terima kasih juga yang udah nge review, sekali lagi maaf kalau terlalu lama.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Di sebuah ruangan ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang tergantung tepat di atas mata kirinya dan warna matanya biru. Dia sedang dalam keadaan tertidur dan dia memimpikan saat kejadian orang tuanya tewas.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Kaa-san ayo kita bermain." Kata anak kecil yang bernama Tatsuya._

"_Tenanglah Tatsuya, kita memiliki waktu seharian bermain setidaknya kita istirahat dulu." Kata seorang pria dengan sedikit senyuman. Tatsuya hanya menatapnya saja tapi kemudian dia menangguk._

"_Baiklah Tou-san." Jawab Tatsuya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian setelah keluarga itu beristirahat, kedua orang tua Tatsuya mulai bermain lagi dengannya hingga tidak terasa oleh mereka waktu telah menjelang sore dan mereka harus segera pulang. Itu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Tatsuya, tapi tidak diketahui olehnya hari-hari seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama._

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

_Tatsuya tidak tahu kenapa orang tuanya sangat panik saat ini. Ibu Tatsuya mencari tempat Tatsuya untuk bersembunyi._

"_Tatsuya apa pun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari tempat ini." Kata ibu Tatsuya yang menyembunyikannya di pintu gudang dekat dengan aula rumahnya._

"_Tapi kenapa Kaa-san?" Tanya Tatsuya bingung._

"_Tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir, yang penting kau jangan keluar." Kata ibu Tatsuya yang kemudian dia menutup pintu tersebut. Tapi Tatsuya yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sedikit membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya memiliki rambut warna silver panjang dan berjenggot, dia mengenakan pakaian Maou Lucifer yang berwarna silver._

"_Apa yang membuatmu kemari Rizevim-sama?" Tanya ayah Tatsuya_

"_Apa aku tidak boleh mengujungimu? Kita kan sesame bangsa Lucifer." Jawab pria paruh baya tersebut yang bernama Rizevim._

"_Maaf, tapi jika kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk aku bergabung dengan fraksi Maou lama aku menolak, aku hanya hidup damai di sini di dunia manusia bersama dengan keluargaku." Kata ayah Tatsuya._

"_Itu salah satu kedatanganku, tapi yang ku inginkan hanyalah Sacred Gear Rising Absorbtion." Kata Rizevim sedikit mengeluarkan energy demonicnya._

"_Bukannya Sacred Gear itu hanya sebuah legenda, setelah para Heavenly Dragons di ubah menjadi Sacred Gear hanya Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing yang dibuktikan keberadaannya." Jawab ibu Tatsuya, meskipun ekspresinya biasa tapi sebenarnya dia merasa gemetaran._

"_Jangan membodohiku, aku tahu anakmu memilikinya dan aku akan mengambil Sacred Gear itu." Kata Rizevim_

"_Kau harus menghadapi kami dulu." Jawab ayah Tatsuya mengeluarkan seluruh energy demonicnya begitu pun dengan Rizevim yang mengeluarkan energy demonicnya. Aura yang di pancarkan Rizevim sangat menakutkan sampai-samapi Tatsuya tidak bisa menahan aura tersebut dan tidak sadarkan diri._

_Saat Tatsuya tersadar di merasa di peluk oleh orang tuanya, dia merasakan cairan yang kental berwarna merah di tangannya dan dia melebarkan matanya dengan ekspresi horror meliaht ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

"_Tadi sebuah peratrungan yang seru memang seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Lucifer meskipun tidak sekuat diriku." Jawab Rizevim yang sekarang bajunya sedkit robek dan ada luka yang lumayan serius._

"_Bersyukurlah bocah karena kedua orang tuamu melindungimu saat kami bertarung dan kau mengingatkanku dengan cucuku Vali. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku melawanmu dengna Sacred Gearmu, kau harus bertambah kuat bocah jika kau ingin membunuhku dan ingat baik-baik namaku Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Sampai bertemu lagi bocah." Kata Rizevim yang kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir._

_Tatsuya yang masih syok meliaht orang tuanya tewas meteskan air matanya._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Teriaknya melepaskan emosi yang baru saja dia terima._

**FLASH BACK END**

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Teriak Tatsuya yang bangun dari mimpinya atau kejadian yang telah terjadi kepada orang tuanya

"Ta-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut silver dan memiliki mata biru muda yang di sebelah ranjang yang sama dengan Tatsuya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Rose, hanya mimpi buruk saja." Jawab Tatsuya kepada gadis yang bernama Rossweise tapi Tatsuya memanggilnya Rose.

"Apa kau bermimpi itu lagi ?" Tanya Rossweise

Tentu Tatsuya sudah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Rossweise dan akhir-akhir ini Tatsuya selalu memimpikan kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya." Kata Tatsuya sedikit tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku kan tunanganmu." Kata Rossweise berbisik pada kata terakhirnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Rose ?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Tidak." Balas Rossweise memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian dia pun meranjak dari rangjangnya dengan pakaian tidurnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Tanya Tatsuya yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Rossweise

**{Seperti biasa kau selalu tidak peka, Partner.}** Terdengar suara dari kepala Tatsuya

'Apa Maksudmu Leonidas ?' Tanya Tatsuya pada roh naga yang bersemayang dalam tubuhnya dan yang bernama Leonidas

**{Tidak ada kau selalu saja begini, ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih ingat saat kita bertemu ?}**

'Tentu saja.' Jawab Tatsuya

Dia mengingat kembali pertemuan dengan Leonidas yang merupakan salah satu dari Heavenly Dragon dan memberikan Tatsuya sebuah harapan.

**FLASH BACK**

_Setelah Rizevim meninggalkan Tatsuya dan telah membunuh keluarganya sekaligus membunuh Lucifer yang lain, Tatsuya merasa marah, sedih, dan lain sebagainya yang bercampur aduk._

_Tanpa sengaja Tatsuya membangkitkan Sacred Gearnya, Sacred Gear yang berbentuk Gauntlet hitam dan jari-jarinya seperti cakar naga dengan jewel berwarna merah dipunggung tangan kanannya. Sesaat kemudian Tatsuya kembali tidak sadarkan diri._

_**MINDSCAPE**_

_**{Jadi akhirnya ada yang datang juga kesini setelah sekian lamanya aku menunggu.}**__ Tatsuya mendengar suara dan saat mencari asal suara tersebut dia melihat seekor naga hitam dengan mata yang berwarna hijau. _

_Dia__memiliki tiga__tanduk__,__dua__ di__telinganya__dan satu__di tengah__moncong__nya__. __Dia__memiliki tiga__jari__pada setiap kaki__. __Dia__memiliki tiga__jari di tiap tangan__. __Ekornya__ yang__panjang dan__d__ia juga__memiliki tiga__garis-garis pada__tulang keringnya__._

_Tatsuya hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat naga tersebut_

_**{Jadi ini kah orang yang akan menjadi partnerku ?} **__Naga tersebut melihat Tatsuya dan sedikit ragu bahwa anak kecil ini akan menjadi partnernya_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan partner dan siapa kau ?" Tanya Tatsuya_

_**{Aku adalah Negatsu Dragon Leonidas salah satu dari 3 Heavenly Dragon. Dan mulai sekarang kita adalah partner karena kau sudah membangkitkan Sacred Gearmu dan membangunkanku.}**__ Jawab naga tersebut yang bernama Leonidas_

"_Bukannya hanya ada 2 Heavenly Dragon ?"_

_**{Sebenarnya Heavenly Dragon ada 3 termasuk diriku, tapi saat Great Wars kami bertiga terbunuh dan di jadikan Sacred Gear. Setelah itu yang bagkit hanya Welsh Dragon Ddraig dan Vanishing Dragon Albion, sementara aku menunggu pemilikku membagkitkan Sacred Gearnya tapi, mereka semua tidak bisa membangkitkanku makanya aku dikatakan sebuah legenda.} **__Balas Leonidas._

"_Jika aku membantumu melawan 2 Heavenly Dragon, bisakah kau membantuku mengalahkan seseorang?" Tanya Tatsuya._

_**{Siapa yang ingin kau kalahkan?} **_

"_Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" Kata Tatsuya dingin, bahkan dapat dirasakan aura lucifernya._

_Leonidas sedikit trekejut mendengar partnernya menyebut seorang Lucifer, meskipun dia mengetahui bahwa partnernya juga merupakan setengah Lucifer._

_**{Hahahaha kau sangat menarik partner, tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Aku juga butuh lawan yang kuat selain Ddraig dan Albion.}**__ Kata Leonidas. Dia sangat senang bukan hanya dia bertemu partnernya untuk pertama kali tetapi juga partnernya memiliki tujuan yang tidak bisa di duga._

"_Terima kasih, partner." Kata Tatsuya dengan senyum yang muncul di wajahnya._

**FLASH BACK END**

**{Haa, sungguh kenangan yang indah.} **Kata Leonidas.

"Kau seperti orang tua saja." Ejek Tatsuya.

**{Aku seekor naga dan naga tidak berumur, lebih baik kau segera pergi berkemas setelah latihan disini kau akan kembali ke Grigori dan itu perintah Azazel.} **

"Kau benar juga. Aku harap Rose baik-baik saja jika dia mendengar hal ini." Kata Tatsuya sedikit khawatir.

* * *

Yosh Chapter 1 selesai, jika ingin meninggalkan review silahkan dan tolong jangan tinggalkan flame

**Harem (In Progress) :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweise (Alpha), Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono), Akasha (Rosario + Vampire), Yukikaze (Dog Days), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Inori (Guilty Crown)

**Issei : **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou,(Jika ada yg punya saran silahkan tulis di review dan ane akan pertimbangkan)


End file.
